Scorpius Malfoy and the Deathly Hallows
by MasterMalfoy13
Summary: Next-Gen Fic. Scorpius Malfoy begins his sixth year at Hogwarts and begins to realize that this year will be quite different from previous years when he stumbles upon an item believed to be have been lost. Rated M for possible future content. SM/RW
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters, JKR does. I only get to play with them for a little bit :). Thank you to Dark Mermaid for lending me your ear, for that this chapter is dedicated to you. Also, thank you to alkisti at the forums at .com, for the wonderful idea.

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ is alive today with the sounds of students and families saying their goodbyes and loading their trunks onto the scarlet train, ready for another year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've been through this numerous times already, being in my sixth year, yet each year I'm still filled with the anticipation that this will never be like any other year.

The whistle blows. I quickly walk over to load my own trunk onto the train, my parents following me to say their goodbyes.

"Well son," my father begins. "Try and have a good year, okay?"

I nod, hoping that I can somehow convince him I will, even if it's only to convince myself.

"Yes, love, and write to us when you can, please", my mother pleads.

"I will, Mum."

As I walk over to hug her goodbye I notice over her shoulder the stares we are getting from the other families around us. I guess I should be used to them; after all I am a Malfoy. My family lost our honour since the Second War and to say we're feeling the repercussions is to say the least.

Releasing myself from my mother's embrace, I go to give my father a quick hug.

"Try and make some friends this year, Scorpius. I hate thinking that you're just sitting there alone all the time brooding," he whispers quietly to me.

I know that this is hard for him. He feels responsible for the hard life I have to go through now because of decisions he made over twenty years ago, when he was my age. I don't blame him though.

"I'll try, Dad."

The whistle sounds again, signalling that the train is about to depart. I say a final goodbye to the both of them, then turn around and make my way onboard the train. I open the door to an empty car and sit myself down on the leather bench, looking out the window to my parents waving below. All around me I can hear other students loading in and finding their friends to sit with.

After what seems like forever, I can feel the gears grinding below me, making the engine move. I wave at my parents, watching their figures become gradually smaller until they begin to blend into the horizon.

Feeling the roaring of the engine beneath me, I rest my head on the cool glass of the window, watching the scenery streak by. As the sun starts to set, turning the bright sky to a fiery orange, I close my eyes hoping to get some rest for a little while before everything begins.

Just as I begin to feel sleep take over me, I hear the compartment door slide open.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize someone was in here."

I open my eyes to see a girl staring at me. I immediately notice her long ginger hair. She's already dressed in her school robes and toting a rather large book around.

"O-oh, uh-," I stammer, trying to find something to say.

"It's ok. I'm sorry to wake you. I was just looking for a place to sit, that's all."

"Oh. You could s-sit here if you'd like," I offer. "I'm Scorpius, by the way."

"I know who you are," she replies. "You're Draco Malfoy's son. My parents told me about your family. I've also seen you around the castle. You look like exactly like your father."

I can feel her eyes watching me, almost examining me. I look away from her, expecting her to mock me or leave the compartment for fear of being seen associating with someone like me, but she doesn't move. A silence begins to fall, the only sounds are those of the train motoring along and the chatter of students talking to each other and practicing spells.

"I'm Rose Weasley," she states, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Nice to meet you." I offer my hand out to her, and surprisingly she shakes it. I can't believe that she's being this nice to me. I know her family doesn't get along well with my family, so I was sure she would just look at my hand as if I had offered her a cold dead fish. Taking her hand back, she opens up her book and begins to study the pages, waving her wand and whispering spells. She must be getting prepared for this coming year, I guess.

"You know, you might want to put your school robes on. We're almost at the castle," she says quickly before going back to her book.

"Oh, right, thanks." I leave the compartment to go and find the nearest bathroom so I can get properly changed. Removing the clothes I'm wearing from home, I begin to put on my school clothes and put my robes on over top, bearing the Slytherin crest. Another thing I got to inherit from my father, I guess. I pick up my clothes and make my way back to the compartment, only to notice that it's empty. The Weasley girl had left, probably to go find her friends of course.

After putting my clothes into my bag in the overhead storage compartment, I hear the bell chime indicating that we were finally at our destination. I stand back up to grab my bag from the compartment above me and make my way to the aisle, ready to get off the train.

Leaving the train, I make my way to one of the more empty carriages and sit quietly as we are all pulled along to the castle. I look out of the carriage window to avoid the fleeting glances of the other students in here. They must think I don't notice, or not care at all really.

Finally approaching the giant wooden doors to enter into the castle, I feel content that I am finally here. Making my way through the hallway amongst the bustling crowd of the other students, I reach the open doors of the Great Hall and make my way over to the Slytherin table. The line-up of first years was beginning to come through the giant gilded doors, making their way to the stool placed in front of the staff table, a brown ragged hat placed on top.

The Sorting ceremony went by rather quickly this year, sorting about a dozen new first years into Slytherin house. As the last first-year was sorted into Hufflepuff, the Headmaster stood up, waving his wand to remove the stool and hat, and the entire Hall became quiet.

"I'd like to welcome you all back, to those students returning again this year, and for those students who are new here, I'd like to welcome you here and hope you enjoy your time here learning. Firstly, I'd like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Also…"

My eyes begin to wander the room, bored from having to listen to this speech yet again. It's been the same every year since I've been here. I catch a few eyes watching me from the other tables, looking back at the Headmaster, pretending they weren't staring. My housemates are all chatting and doing thing, deliberately not listening.

"…And with that being said, let's eat." The Headmaster waves his wand again and platters chock full of food appear before us on the tables. While grabbing a meat pie and placing it onto my plate, my eyes catch a flash of bright red across the room. I look up and notice that Rose is sitting across the hall facing me, her vibrant hair framing her pale face. She waves at me, her friends watching her, wondering who she might be waving to. I smile and wave back politely.

Maybe this year will be different after all, I wonder.

* * *

A/N: Well, I know this seems like a slow beginning but I'm planning on this to be a bit of a longer fic, and it should pick up pretty soon. I've never written anything with the Next Generation in it, so hopefully I did well. Please review, they really help a writer out :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your great reviews of the first chapter. Hopefully you will enjoy this one just as much, if not more, than the previous. Happy reading!

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the start of term feast, when I had last seen her. I haven't really seen much of anyone lately since classes started, what with all the assignments that have been given to us in preparations for N.E.W.T.S. next year.

Excited that this period of Charms is finally over after being assigned a rather large essay on the _Aguamenti_ spell, I begin to make my way down the moving staircases towards the Great Hall. My stomach hasn't stopped gurgling all through class, and all I want to do right now is sit down and eat.

As I round the corner about to enter the Great Hall I collide with someone, scattering both of our belongings over the stone floor. I look up and realisation dawns on me. I just bumped into Rose, and she's not alone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't really w-watching where I was going," I apologise. I bend over quickly trying to sort out whose notes belong to whom.

"It's ok. I wasn't really paying attention either; I was too busy talking to my cousin here," she replies, before bending low to help me, her cousin watching us intently.

In the scramble of our hands hastily grabbing each other's assignments and books, our hands touched briefly when we both made to grab her copy ofFlesh-Eating Trees of the World. Surprisingly again, she didn't flinch or try to retract her hand quickly, but merely looked up at me and smiled, our eyes meeting in a silent connection.

"Oh, sorry," I say, not really knowing what to say to her. I finally pick up the book and hand it to her along with her notes that I had managed to pick up.

"Why are you apologising? You know you didn't do anything wrong, right?" she asks.

"Force of habit, I guess," I reply quietly, staring down at my feet.

"Well don't," she says with a small grin.

"Well, I'll let you go I guess," I say, beginning to make my way over to the Hall.

"Wait. Scorpius?"

I turn around, wondering what she could possibly want.

"Listen, I was wondering, we're on our way to the library to start on our mountain of assignments, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to join us. I figure you can get some work done as well, but at least you won't have to sit alone."

I'm taken aback at her offer. Why would she want to be around _me_? The boy with her is looking at her curiously. Obviously he doesn't know her intentions either.

"Sure," I finally decide, feeling the gurgling in my stomach begin to grow.

She now is smiling more broadly than I've ever seen her smile. She actually is quite pretty, now that I think of it. But there would be absolutely no way anything would develop. After all, I'm a Slytherin and never has Slytherin mingled with Gryffindors. Even more so, I'm a Malfoy, and as long as I've known, no one wants to associate with a Malfoy. It should be shocking that we are even going somewhere together.

We began to ascend the stairs, making our way to the Library on the fourth floor. The walk up is fairly quiet until Rose breaks the silence.

"Scorpius, this is Albus by the way. I don't think you two have met."

"No, we haven't." I look at him, noticing at first his untidy black hair. "It's nice to meet you."

He looks at me, his green eyes meeting mine. "Nice to meet you, too", he says quickly, before looking away.

Another lapse of silence started until we at last reach the doors of the dark mahogany doors of the Library. Opening the door, we walked into a vast room filled with bookshelves from floor to ceiling, laden with books. The only sounds were those of hushed voices from other students studying with their friends, and the turning of pages. In the centre of the room behind a large wood desk sat the librarian, glaring at students whose hushed whispers were becoming too loud.

We walked to the northeast corner of the room to a large empty table and sat, each of us retrieving quills, parchment and the necessary books we would need, and began to work.

After about half an hour, I finished my Charms essay and began to crack open my Potions textbook, working on another essay.

"Anymore work and I don't know what I'm going to do with myself," Albus says, frustrated.

"I agree. I thought studying for O.W.L.S. was hectic," says Rose.

I nod in agreement.

"Listen, how about we make this a regular thing? You know, studying up here on our free period?" Rose offers.

Albus looks at her wonderingly. "Yeah, I guess we could do that," he says quietly.

"What about you?" She looks at me. "Do you want to study with us, or would you rather be alone?" she asks teasingly, a grin on her pale face.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun," I agree.

"Good, then it's set then," she says excitedly. A loud shushing sound is heard from the librarian's desk. Looking up, I realise that it was us she was telling to be quiet by the glaring stare she is giving me. I mouth an apology, and hastily return to my textbook.

We sat there, the three of us, studying and poring over our notes for what seemed like hours. The only sound permeating the silence was that of the bells ringing, indicating that it was now time for supper.

"Oh man," Albus says through a yawn. "Have we really been here this long?"

"No kidding," I reply. "I could really use something to eat right now." My stomach groaned almost excitedly at the thought finally eating.

"Me too," Rose agrees.

After packing up our things and returning any used books to the shelves, we exited the library and made our way hurriedly down the stone staircase towards the ground floor.

Approaching the Great Hall, I think of how much it's a shame that we are in different houses. At least if we were in the same house I'd have someone to talk to.

"What are you thinking about, Scorpius?" Rose asks, watching my face inquisitively.

"Nothing," I lie. "Just hungry that's all."

"Oh, ok then. Well, Albus and I are over here, so I guess we'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, for sure. I'll see you guys later."

They both wave as they leave, making their way towards the Gryffindor table.

Definitely a shame, I think to myself as I make my way over to the other side of the room to a table full of staring Slytherins. Ignoring them, I take a seat and fill my plate with food and begin to eat.

My stomach finally satisfied, I stand up and start to leave the Great Hall. Glancing towards the Gryffindor table, I see that it is almost cleared but for a few slow-eaters, and a pair at the other end of the table playing a game of Wizards Chess. Both Rose and Albus have already left, I guess.

Leaving the Great Hall and navigating my way through the hallways, I make my way to the Slytherin dormitories in the dungeons of the castle. Upon entering, I notice immediately that the dormitory is empty, so I remove my school robes and climb into my four-poster bed, closing the green velvet curtains around me. Lifting the silk emerald and silver sheets over my body, I lie down and immediately relax.

I close my eyes and sleep instantly overtakes me.

I began to dream about the events that happened earlier today; meeting up with Rose and her cousin, seeing how sweet her face looked when she smiled. The dream starts to change, showing me talking to Rose, alone, in the library. Albus is no where around. We are laughing, ignoring the constant glares from the librarian. We stare and look at each other, getting closer until eventually our lips touched in a soft kiss. Breaking the kiss, our eyes meet again, and we resume kissing, her sweet lips touching mine.

I begin to feel a stirring in my trousers and stop abruptly, trying to avoid embarrassment. She looks down at the growing bulge in my pants and suppresses a little giggle.

"It's okay, Scorpius." She was barely able to finish what she was saying before her lips were touching mine again, more passionately, her hands touching me everywhere.

The dream begins to fade and I notice that I am in fact awake, staring at the ceiling between the posts on my bed. I'm covered in sweat. I begin to remove the bed sheets and notice at once that I wasn't just stirring in my trousers in the dream. Shocked, I see that my pants and underwear are soaked with cum.

I quickly murmur a spell to clean myself and change my clothes.

Did I just get off on a dream of Rose?

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Again, I'm sorry if this may be going to slow, but as stated before I am trying to do a longer fic, so please bear with me. Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you, faithful readers, enjoy this installment of the story. I do not own these characters, JKR does. I merely only play with them.

* * *

I awake the following morning after a restless night's sleep to the bright glare of the sun shining through the velvet drapes. Sitting up, I rub my tired eyes and notice that the room is empty, the beds all made. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and feel the cold stone floor on my bare feet, waking me completely. I quickly grab my change of clothes and school robes and make my way to the shower. After turning on the water and making sure it's the perfect temperature, I take off my clothes and walk into the shower, the steam rising around me. I feel relaxed instantly, the tension leaving my body, the hot water soothing my tired muscles.

I begin to think about the dream I had last night, wondering why I had it in the first place. Sure, I like Rose, but I don't think I like her _that_ way. She is very attractive, but we just started talking to each other. Plus, I highly doubt she thinks of me like that. As I begin to think of the details of the dream: the way her soft lips felt against my own, the passion that was there; it felt so real.

Looking down, wide-eyed, I see I'm rock hard, my cock throbbing as each detail comes into my head. I try to think of something else quickly, but nothing changes. My cock begins to ache, almost begging for release. A small bead of fluid forms from the slit at the head.

_Bloody hell! _I think to myself. _I can't leave here like this._

Gradually, I begin to lower my hand, grasping my raging member. I can feel it throbbing in my grip. I start slowly stroking myself, instantly feeling waves of pleasure coursing through every cell in my body. Putting one hand on the wall to steady myself, I start to stroke myself faster. Suppressing a moan, an image quickly flashes before my eyes of her, and the bliss becomes too overwhelming as I begin to ejaculate, shooting eight copious jets of pearlescent fluid, each one hitting the shower wall. My body trembling, my cock still draining the last bit of cum, I turn off the shower and get dressed.

Climbing up the staircases, I make my way over to the Great Hall, the large room already filled with students eating and conversing with each other at their tables. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Albus and Rose waving at me. I wave back and give a half-smile, then quickly make my way to my own house table and sit down beside a group of second-years. Instinctively I grab some food from a nearby platter, and fill my goblet with some pumpkin juice. Picking at my food, I realise I'm not all that really up to eating right now. I can feel her watching me from her own table, probably wondering what's wrong with me today.

Suddenly, the sound of a thousand flapping wings is heard, and looking up I see owls of all different species and colors, each one with a letter tied to its leg, or parcel in its mouth, flying around the Great Hall looking for their owners. So far the only thing I've gotten from the post owls was the letter I received from my parents during my first week back at Hogwarts. Looking around, I see that a barn owl had landed in front of Rose, who was trying to untie a piece of parchment from around its leg. Albus had a package wrapped in brown paper dropped in front of him by a tawny-coloured owl, which flew away rather hastily.

A low hoot brings my attention back and looking down I see a small grey owl click its beak at me impatiently. After releasing the small piece of parchment from its leg, I gave the owl a small piece of toast and it flew off, probably back to the Owllery with the other post-owls. Opening the letter, I immediately recognized my mother's elegant handwriting:

_Scorpius,_

_How is everything going at school? We assumed that you have been very busy with your studies this year as you have not gotten a chance to write us back since we last wrote._

_Your father and I love you and miss you very much, and hope that you are having a better year this year._

_Please write back soon,_

_Mum and Dad_

Folding up the letter, I stick it into the pocket of my robes. I'd completely forgotten to write back to them the last time, with everything going on here. Feeling a little guilty, I begin to jot down a little note to remind myself to write back to them today, when the bells begin to ring.

Quickly, I grab my books and supplies and head towards hallways. Exiting the Great Hall, I see Rose and Albus up ahead, making their way up the staircases towards their class as I make my way back downstairs towards the dungeons to Potions class. Opening the mahogany door, I make my way over to my usual desk and sit down, waiting for the professor to arrive.

"Now class," began Professor Parcellius, entering the classroom and shutting the heavy door. "We will begin where we left off from last class. Now, can anyone tell me what ingredients you will need for the Draught of Peace?"

A dozen hands quickly raised into the air before Professor Parcellius eventually picked a small Ravenclaw girl sitting across from me.

"Powdered moonstone and syrup of hellebore," she answered confidently.

"Right you are. Now, we're today we're going to begin to brew this potion. Each one of you will make some in your own cauldron and then hand in a sample to me before class is done. Now, off you go."

As he finished, everyone got up out of their seat, eager to complete this potion and be finished. I walk over to the cupboards, grab my ingredients, sit myself back down and begin to make the assigned potion.

After about thirty minutes almost everyone had handed in their own copy of the Draught of Peace, except for a few whose potions had turned various colors, and one that emitted a stench like rotting garbage.

The bells ring again, finally signalling the end of this first period. I realise that I now have a free period, where Albus and Rose are probably waiting for me up in the library right now. My heart begins to beat rapidly.

_Maybe I should have taken my own batch of that potion, _I think to myself, as I begin to head up the staircases to the library, my heart pounding harder with each floor I ascend.

Upon reaching the library, I open the doors and quietly walk over towards the table in the corner we had occupied yesterday. Peering around the last bookshelf, I see that Rose is sitting at the table. As I walk closer, I see that she is also alone today.

"Hey, Scorpius," she whispers.

"Hey. Where's Albus?" I ask.

"Oh, he stayed behind in our Transfiguration class. He had to ask Professor Eudora about something in today's lesson."

My heart continues to beat against my ribs relentlessly. At least if he was here I don't think I would feel so awkward.

I pull out the chair across from Rose, nervously avoiding her gaze and begin to pore over my notes, trying to look busy.

"Is there something wrong?" she asks, worried. "You seem a little anxious and uneasy."

"I'm f-fine," I reply, trying to fake a smile. The look on her face tells me she thinks otherwise.

"Oh, come on, Scorpius. I know you're not 'okay'. I saw you this morning and you had the exact same worried look on your face when I saw you then. So, spit it out. Tell me what's wrong," she says watching me, looking concerned.

"It's j-just a lot of things right now. I've been so busy that I've forgotten to keep in touch with my family, and now I feel guilty about it." It's not a complete lie, I think to myself.

She sighs. "That's it? Scorpius they'll be fine, just write them back tonight. I'm sure they'll understand," she says, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm going to."

"And here I thought it was going to be something much worse," she says, relieved. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, I think so," I lie again. I hate lying to her, but right now I don't know what else to say.

"Good." She smiles and returns back to her books.

I return to my notes, staring at my writing but not really reading it.

"Rose," I begin. "Why do you want to be friends with me? I mean, you know about my family's past, and yet you don't shun me like everyone else. Why?"

She looks at me, her eyes staring deep into my own.

"Because, Scorpius," she says seriously. "I believe that everyone should be given a chance, no matter what family they came from. When I met you on the train at the start of term I knew just by talking to you that you were not like the family that I had heard so much about. I also believe that if everyone would actually see you for who you really are, they would give you a chance like I did too. I'm glad I did." She smiles sincerely after these last few words, a hint of a glow in her cheeks.

I smile again, and this time she sees it's genuine.

The rest of the period passes on quietly with the occasional smile from Rose when I would look up from my notes, giving my eyes a break. Albus still has not come up from talking with Professor Eudora.

The great bells chime once again with the end of this period. Both Rose and I grab our books and head for the stairways, nearly crashing into Albus on the way out.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late, I just finished talking to Professor Eudora. Gads, she drones on a lot I have to pick up some extra classes with her so I'll be giving up a few free periods."

"It's alright, Albus, you didn't really miss anything. But that does suck about having to miss your free periods," says Rose, looking at me and grinning subtly.

"Yea it does. But, Rose, we've got to go. We have Muggle Studies next class, and we don't want to be late."

"Oh, right. Well, I guess we'll see you around then Scorpius?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys then. Can't wait," I reply, smiling at Rose. She smiles back before heading up the staircases. Remembering I have Care of Magical Creatures during this period, I sprint down the stairs and out the castle.

_So she _does_ actually care about me, _I start to think._ She cares about how I feel, how my day is going. She pretty much said it herself, that if she didn't care she wouldn't have bothered to try._

Nearing the field close to the giant hut where a group of students stood waiting, I begin to hope that the rest of this day would go by speedily, until tomorrow's free period where, again, I would be able to spend some more time with Rose, alone. With that thought, my cock began to stir unseen under my robes.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review either way, it really helps.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own these characters, JKR does. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  


* * *

I can't believe it's almost Halloween now. These past couple of months have been a blur. Thankfully, my workload is beginning to lighten somewhat because of the upcoming annual ball, a common topic of conversation amongst the bustling students in the hallways.

These free periods I've been spending with Rose alone have been amazing, the both of us becoming very close. We spend so much of the period conversing that each day they've become less and less about the studying.

"I hear Albus is going to the Halloween ball with some girl in Hufflepuff," she states, looking up from a thick, black, leather bound book.

"Is he going to be able to go, with all that extra work he's doing?" I ask.

"Yeah, the Headmaster says that everyone gets the day off from their studies on Halloween. He must be excited for tomorrow, finally getting a break."

"No kidding. I've barely seen him lately except when he's running from one class to the next."

She nods, agreeing.

"Are you going with anyone?" I ask, hoping she doesn't sense any tone of eagerness.

"No, I've been asked though." she replies. "You?"

"No, not yet."

A silence begins to fall between us, each of us returning to our books. I want to ask her but I don't want her to be uncomfortable, especially if she doesn't want to. We've become really good friends; I just don't want to spoil anything. If we are really good friends though, then everything should be fine, shouldn't it? Pushing doubts aside I muster up the courage.

"Rose, would you—" I begin.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" she interrupts. We look at each other, smiling. I can feel my face beginning to redden, and see that I'm not the only one.

"I'd be happy to," I reply, just as I hear footsteps round the corner to our table.

"Hey, guys," says Albus, beads of sweat on his face, a parcel in his hands. I recognize it as the parcel he received in the mail a week ago. "I ran here as quickly as I could to try and catch you guys. I wanted to show you this. It's a parcel I got in the mail from Dad, but I just got the chance to finally open it."

"What did Uncle Harry send you, Albus?" asks Rose, curiously.

"This," he says, pulling the contents of the package out of the box. He grabbed a handful of the fluid-like silver material and held it in front of him.

"Your dad got you a cloak?" I ask.

"It's kind of cool, though, don't you think", he replies as he wraps it around him. Suddenly I realise that everything from the neck down on his body has disappeared.

"Whoa! What happened to the rest of your body?" Rose asks, a look of complete shock on her face.

"Wait a minute," Albus says, thinking," "Don't you remember what Dad told us about his old cloak? How he would become invisible to almost everyone around him?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. I can't believe he gave you his old cloak."

"Me neither. I guess he figures it'll come into some use, I don't know."

Albus quickly takes of the invisibility cloak, afraid of anyone catching him. Folding it, he places it back into the box, when the bells begin to ring.

"Is this period over already?" I ask, amazed at how fast time had gone by today.

"Yeah, apparently, but it's ok, we'll see each other tomorrow anyway," she states, matter-of-factly.

We both smile and leave the library and head to our next classes.

* * *

The next day came with surprising speed. There was more talk about the ball as each hour counted down to the next, and students who had not secured a date for tonight were scrambling around the hallways trying to find one.

Upon entering the Great Hall, I can hear a group of girls discussing excitedly about their dresses they were going to wear this evening, and who they were going with. The professors are all sitting and eating at the staff table, our Headmaster sitting in a gilded chair in the centre of the table. I look over to the Gryffindor table, and am surprised to see only Albus sitting there without Rose, talking to his fellow housemates sitting around him. I quickly walk over to my table and begin to eat, picking various foods from the laden trays in front of me. I look around the room, noticing the floating Jack-o-lanterns floating around the room, the ceiling enchanted to look like a clear blue sky, matching the sky outside. The entire room hushes as the Headmaster rises from his seat.

"Good day, students. As you all know, today is Halloween and as such, we will be hosting our annual Halloween ball this evening. The only rule I have is that you all conduct yourselves in a decent manner, and that you all enjoy yourselves tonight. As well, curfew will be in order tonight, and anyone disobeying curfew will suffer the consequences."

I look back over to the Gryffindor table and see that she still hasn't arrived yet. I wonder where she could be.

The Headmaster sits back down again, fairly pleased with his speech, and then the room begins to almost explode with the sound of chatter and laughter, when compared to the silence that fell when he had risen to speak.

After getting my fill of breakfast, I leave the Great Hall and begin to wander the hallways and corridors, trying to find some way to pass the time. Walking up the staircases, I stop at the library, wondering if she may actually be in here. Opening the doors, I walk down the long open room past the central desk, and make my way over to our usual corner. Looking at the table, I see that it is empty.

I leave the library, disappointed that I couldn't find her, then decide to go back to my dormitory and read until it came time to get ready for tonight's events.

* * *

As night fell like a black pall, the only light in the sky is that of the full moon and a sprinkling of stars, I begin to don my formal dress robes, the black velvet feeling so soft and light on my body. Content with my appearance, I make my way through the dark corridors of the dungeons and up the stairs towards the Great Hall.

Walking in, I realise that the enchanted ceiling is now a dark sky, causing the light from the Jack-o-lanterns to glow brighter. The tables had all been moved to the sides of the room, clearing the floor for dancing. I see that a few students have already begun.

Standing at the doors, I see her standing across the hall, talking to another girl. She is the most stunning person in the room. I begin to make my way over to her, weaving through the small crowds, not daring to take my eyes off of her. She is wearing a lavender silk dress, not too long but not too short; her hair is done up nicely, showing more of her beautiful face.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Rose. So elegant," I say, placing my hand on her bare shoulder. Her creamy skin feels soft to the touch.

"Oh, thank you Scorpius. I didn't see you coming. You look very handsome yourself," she says, blushing.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask, offering my hand out. She quickly grasps it, and we make our way to the centre of the dance floor.

A new song begins to slowly play, and I take her hand and wrap my other arm around her waist, bringing her closer. I can feel the heat of her body pressing against my own, and she softly places her head against my shoulder. I take no notice of the other couples around us. Right now it's just Rose and I and nothing else matters.

"I'm honoured to be your date tonight," I say sincerely.

"I'm glad you said yes," she replied quietly, keeping her head on my shoulder. Another silence falls between us, but we still dance in each other's silent company.

Finally the song changes again, and I reluctantly release my arm from her waist, separating us again. I continue to hold her hand as I lead us to a quiet round table on the side of the room. After pulling her chair out and letting her sit, I move to the chair beside her and sit down.

"Rose, I--," I start.

"Hey guys, there you are," interrupts Albus, running over to our table. "My date kind of ditched me when I told her I couldn't dance."

"Oh, that's too bad, Albus," says Rose.

I try to muster a look of sympathy for Albus but find it hard, being frustrated at him for coming at a bad time. He grabs the other chair next to Rose and sits down.

"I brought the cloak with me," he says, leaning in conspiratorially. "Was wondering if maybe you two wanted to go and walk around for a bit? Kind of test it out? This ball is getting boring anyway."

"Oh, I don't know," I begin. "What if we get caught?"

"We'll be fine, I promise," Albus tries to assure me. I look over and see that Rose is evaluating the situation. I hope that she refuses, not so we don't get into any trouble, but so that we can have more time alone.

"I don't think it'll be all that bad if we're quick," Rose quietly says to herself.

"Ok, good. Let's go then," Albus says, quickly jumping out of his chair, Rose and I following as he makes his way into the deserted entryway into the castle. Throwing the cloak over all three of us and making sure our feet are not seen underneath it, the three of us sneak out the front doors of the castle and out into the grounds.

We begin to make our way into a dark remote corner on the eastern side of the grounds, surrounded by large leafy trees and hedges.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Albus says confidently, looking around before removing the cloak from around us. Rose sits down in the grass, her back against a thick tree trunk. I make my way to sit down beside her.

"So, Rose, where were you all day today?" I ask, curious, trying to make conversation. "I looked for you at breakfast, then at the library but you weren't there."

"I was in my dormitory all morning, getting ready. I wanted to look perfect for you tonight," she replies coyly.

"You don't need to spend all day looking perfect for me, you do that everyday effortlessly," I say truthfully.

I can see Rose's cheeks begin to flush, even under this dark sky. She smiles at me. Albus is watching us intently, looking from one person to the other.

Another interlude of silence passes, Rose and I each looking at each other in passing glances, Albus still watching us, almost confusedly.

"Um, we should probably get back to the castle now," suggests Albus, uncomfortably, as he begins to open up the cloak.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I say, sighing. Rose stands up from her spot and we wrap ourselves in the cloak again, making our way back to the castle entrance.

Opening the door slowly, we look through crack and see that no one is standing in the grand entryway, and there is no sound of music or chatter coming from the Great Hall anymore. The curfew must be up now, I think to myself.

Entering the entryway, we remove the cloak as we begin to part ways for the night.

"Goodnight," I say. "Rose, I had a good time tonight. Thanks again for bringing me." I start to make my way towards the passageway leading to the Slytherin dungeons, when I feel a warm hand on my arm. I turn around and see that Rose is standing behind me. I turn around to face her, looking into her warm eyes, and she leans towards me and places a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you for the wonderful time, Scorpius," she says, colour again filling both of our cheeks. She smiles and turns around, continuing her way up the staircases to her dormitory. Albus, a look of complete surprise on his face, turns to follow her. I watch as she climbs each staircase until she is out of sight.

Turning, I continue to quietly make my way over to the dungeons to my own dormitory, smiling broadly the entire way.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As usual, please R&R. What do you guys all think of what's happening? Suggestions are most welcome, of course.


End file.
